Knowing the mutations of disease genes, researchers can develop genetic tests that are helpful for a variety of clinical purposes, such as screening, prenatal diagnosis, and genetic counseling. As the research on the genetic background of Huntington disease, colon cancer, and breast cancer shows, studies are needed that investigate what affected individuals and their relatives know and understand about a genetic disease, how they perceive their genetic risks and think about genetic testing. These studies can provide valuable information for (1) the improvement of relationships between physicians and patients, (2) genetic counseling, and (3) the development of disease prevention programs. Prostate cancer is the second most common cause of cancer death in American men. Recently, a region on chromosome 1 was identified for potential gene(s) in a family study. It is anticipated that this gene will soon be identified, and a genetic test will be developed. Not much is known about the general population's view on prostate cancer as a genetic disease. Therefore this study will investigate the opinions of individuals from prostate cancer families ascertained in an ongoing prostate cancer family study, conducted since 1996 in San Antonio, Texas. Fifteen prostate cancer patients and 30 (healthy) first degree relatives will be interviewed to investigate their beliefs, attitude, and perceptions towards prostate cancer genetic risk, and genetic testing. The application of clinically applied medical anthropology for the designing of an interview with open-ended question will provide the investigator with the necessary flexibility to explore a wide range of participants' opinions. Interviews will be analyzed using qualitative methods. Variables obtained from this "qualitative analysis" will be analyzed with statistical methods in an exploratory way.